


A Helping Hand

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [53]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Voyeurism, eventual friends with benefits, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: When Kihyun catches Hoseok masturbating one afternoon, the last thing he's expecting to hear from the boy is an offer to jerk each other off and relieve some stress together... naturally, Kihyun can't say no to such a pretty face.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "KiHo + kihyun catches hoseok masturbating and avoids him all day because of how awkward it made him felt but at the same time its doing stuff to him. hoseok confronts him and they end up jacking each other off to release stress (can u write it that kihyun is the somewhat submissive one? cause i live for dominant wonho <3) (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Humming along with the peppy song he was currently listening to in his headphones, Kihyun swiveled his hips while he swept the hallway, perfectly content to continue his cleaning undisturbed. Honestly, Kihyun would be lying if he didn’t admit to how much he actually, legitimately liked cleaning- there was something therapeutic about it. Plus, he got kind of anxious when the place wasn’t at least to his minimum standards, so sweeping the dirty hallway was both satisfying and relaxing. Not really thinking much of it, Kihyun opens the door to Hyungwon, Hyunwoo, and Hoseok’s bedroom, thinking that they were all out of the dorm since he hadn’t seen them at all since he started cleaning.

Taking one step inside the room, Kihyun’s gaze immediately flickered up to the form on the bed across from the door, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing as he recognizes what was happening before him. There, topless and wearing a pair of unzipped, tight jeans, was Hoseok… jerking off. He’d pulled his cock out from his pants and was stroking it hard and fast with his fist, his thick, muscular torso shifting slightly with every pant that was slipping through his addictive lips. Kihyun’s gaze shifts to the man’s arms, watching the gorgeous, toned muscle as he pumped his cock with one hand, and, with the other, clicked through porn videos on his open laptop. Kihyun damn near chokes as realizes what kind of porn Hoseok is watching- his brain short-circuiting as he realizes that it’s actually two _men_ fucking. 

Almost as if he could tell Kihyun was watching, Hoseok rolled his hips forward, his toned body writhing and curling as he popped his hips into his fist, the faint glimmer of precum shining in the overhead light. Kihyun swallowed thickly, unable to look away from the intense, sexy sight before him. He knew that pretty much everybody in the dorm jerked off at some point, but he’d never witnessed it first hand… or done so ridiculously hot. Hoseok looked like he was enjoying himself, like he was imagining something else down there, lost in a fantasy, his headphones plugged in and eyes firmly trained on the video playing on the screen. Kihyun slowly pulled his headphones out, his heart racing as he hears a heavy, thick moan slip from Hoseok’s lips, watching the sensual way his abs contracted and cock dripped with precum.

A strained whimper slips from Kihyun’s lips, and, in an attempt to steady himself, reaches his hand out, resting it onto the door, unknowingly making the door widen even further. This motion startled Kihyun out of his Hoseok-induced haze, and he jolted, his eyes shining in embarrassment and lust as he realized just what he’d just walked in on. This was a private moment he was intruding on, and yet Kihyun couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from the stunning, Adonis-like man touching himself mere feet away. Apparently, this motion caught the attention of Hoseok, because when Kihyun’s eyes finally flickered up to Hoseok’s face, he made direct-eye contact, watching the slow, knowing smirk form on Hoseok’s lips. Choking and covering his mouth on a surprised noise, Kihyun quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him, not even able to utter out an apology. 

Quickly dropping the broom and rushing to the bathroom, Kihyun shut and locked the door behind him, his heart racing and mind going crazy. He buried his face in his hands, thinking about everything that had just happened in those short seconds. Hoseok knew he’d caught him… and probably could also tell just how raptly Kihyun was watching him. It was humiliating, but when Kihyun glanced down at his crotch, he realized just how turned on he was with the whole situation. Imagining what Hoseok could be thinking about while jerking off… if he was imagining pounding some dude like that… it drove Kihyun wild, and he couldn’t help but think about how _good_ Hoseok would feel inside him. Shaking his head, Kihyun quickly turned on the faucet of the sink, splashing some cool water on his face to rid himself of the lewd thoughts.

Throughout the next few hours, despite Kihyun’s best efforts to remain calm and collected, Kihyun couldn’t help but feel like Hoseok was trying his damnedest to get under Kihyun’s skin; teasing Kihyun with tantalizing flashes of skin, smirking, and that knowing glint in his eyes that made Kihyun go crazy. He tried to avoid Hoseok- he even spent longer at the grocery store than usual just to stay away from the dorm, but it was to no avail. As soon as Kihyun got home, Hoseok was nipping at his heels to help him put away groceries. Of course, throughout the whole process Hoseok was still trying to tease him, leaving Kihyun a flustered mess by the end of it.

Not long after finishing this task, one of their managers called and the boys were sent to the company building to do some dance practice for the upcoming comeback. Kihyun was glad at first to have a little respite from his endless game of flirtation with Hoseok, but after working through the same choreo for hours on end, Kihyun was quickly getting tired. They took a short break, one that Hoseok apparently thought was the key opportunity to seduce Kihyun, getting water to dribble down his chin in the sexiest of ways. Kihyun couldn’t even think straight, and spilled his own water, dousing his shirt and sparking an amused giggle from Hoseok, much to Kihyun’s chagrin. 

After a quick break, the boys were back to practicing, dancing for hours on end until the vocalists were instructed to attend a vocal lesson, which lasted for three hours. By the second hour, Kihyun was admittedly starting to doze off, his body shutting down from both the intense dance practice followed by strenuous vocal training. Currently Hyungwon was getting a one-on-one lesson with their vocal trainer, which left the other three vocalists waiting on the couch until he was done. After a few more minutes, Hyungwon was finished, and they were finally allowed to head back to the dorm.

Dragging his feet, Kihyun groaned, stretching as he entered the dorm. With comeback nearing, work was more intense than usual, and it was starting to affect Kihyun. Hoseok, who was trailing after him, was having similar thoughts- but he actually had a solution in mind. With the intensity of their hectic schedules, paired with the general stifling atmosphere of being cooped up in a tiny dorm with several other men- Hoseok was desperate for relief. He might’ve just been jerking off this morning, and definitely was able to cum pretty fucking good thanks to Kihyun catching him, but Hoseok needed more. He got a taste of Kihyun, but now he wanted the real deal.

After taking a shower and throwing on some pajama pants, Hoseok walked towards Kihyun’s room, peeking inside and noticing that he wasn’t in his bed. Humming thoughtfully, Hoseok turned towards the bathroom, hearing the shower running and deducing that he was still washing up. He wouldn’t be much longer, though, so Hoseok merely leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for Kihyun to get out. A few minutes later, and Kihyun was exiting the bathroom with a cloud of steam, wearing only a pair of briefs while towel-drying his hair. 

When Kihyun finished washing up, the last thing he was expecting was to see Hoseok waiting for him, half-naked and with the tiniest smirk on his lips. His heart thudding, Kihyun lowered the towel, unable to resist the urge to check out Hoseok’s body, his eyes raking over the exposed musculature out on display for him. Seizing his opportunity, Hoseok stepped away from the wall, walking towards Kihyun until he was only a few inches from the younger boy.

“We both know what happened this afternoon,” Hoseok plainly states, biting his lip as his heart pounds. Even though Hoseok was pretty sure Kihyun was at least feeling a little something for him, it was only a guess, and if Kihyun wasn’t interested, then Hoseok could potentially be digging a hole for himself… Kihyun was pretty scary when he got mad.

Startled by Hoseok’s straight-forward statement, Kihyun merely blinks a few times, his eyes widening as he watches the slightly timid look pass over Hoseok’s features. He wasn’t just bringing it up to make Kihyun feel embarrassed- he clearly had something else in mind. Judging by the way Hoseok was dressed, and the glint of arousal flickering in his eyes, Kihyun couldn’t help but think it was something… erotic.

“…Yeah?” Kihyun prompted, waiting for Hoseok to get to the point. Licking his lips and biting his lower lip seductively, Hoseok’s eyes flickered down Kihyun’s torso, enamored by how attractive Kihyun’s body looked still shining from the shower, how _low_ his underwear was riding on his hips. He wanted to touch Kihyun so bad, to make him writhe under his touch, and to feel Kihyun’s touch as well, his hands all over Hoseok’s body. Hoseok knew what he had to do. 

“I’ll just get right to it: why don’t we, uh,” Hoseok paused, taking another step closer to Kihyun, his eyes staring down into Kihyun’s face, chest expanding with a shaky inhale. “Jerk each other off?” Chuckling slightly, Hoseok froze up at the silence that rang through the air, and stumbled out an excuse, his brain working hard to try to mend the situation. “Y’know… to relieve stress? It might make us feel better,” Hoseok hastily added, swallowing as Kihyun blinks up at him, clearly thinking about it. 

A little too taken off guard to respond immediately, Kihyun clenches his hand around the towel, trying to regain some semblance of brain function in order to formulate a reply. If what happened earlier hadn’t happened- then Kihyun probably wouldn’t even be considering Hoseok’s offer, but his feelings were all messed up now. Hoseok was sexy, Kihyun always knew that, but after watching him jerk off, seeing his hips roll into his fist… Kihyun wanted him, wanted to watch him lose his mind in pleasure. His mind was made up.

“Y-Yeah, sounds good,” Kihyun replied, nodding a bit. Hoseok’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip, taking a small step away, angling his body towards the door to his room. He wasn’t really expecting Kihyun to agree so easily, but now that he was good with the plan- Hoseok was already starting to get aroused. Hoseok wanted to watch Kihyun’s face when he was really starting to feel it…

“My room?” Hoseok asked, to which Kihyun nodded, and soon the two were walking into Hoseok’s room, a certain tenseness heavy in the air around them. Luckily, the room was completely empty aside from the two of them, and Kihyun bit his lip, the reality of the situation crashing into him as he sits on the edge of Hoseok’s bed. Hoseok had jerked off right here, clad in less clothing than he was wearing now and watching gay porn on his laptop. Kihyun pressed his thighs together, bouncing slightly as Hoseok plops down beside him, his eyes burning into Kihyun’s and bare torso on full display. Memories of Hoseok’s sexy moans, his cock twitching and hardening within his grip flash throughout Kihyun’s mind, and he feels his own cock stiffen from inside his thin briefs.

“See? You’re already turned on,” Hoseok sighed out, his voice sensual and needy, something utterly enticing about the certain tones slipping from his lips. Kihyun’s eyes widened, and he looked down, flushing at the clearly obvious tent in his underwear. “I think we both needed this more than we knew, heh,” Hoseok continued, his voice getting softer towards the end, trailing off slightly as he redirects Kihyun’s attention to his cock, getting the younger to bite his lip on a whimper as he takes in just how aroused Hoseok is, too.

“I guess you’re right,” Kihyun admitted, actually finding the truth in Hoseok’s sultry claim. Despite any other factors that might be contributing to his sudden arousal, Kihyun was pretty sexually pent-up, and really needed to cum one way or another. Hoseok’s hand was probably better suited to the job than his own, and Kihyun leans forward, reaching his hand across Hoseok’s lap before hovering over the man’s cock. Swallowing, Kihyun’s gaze flickers back to Hoseok’s eyes, waiting for the confirmation to keep going in case Hoseok wanted to back out now.

“Touch me,” Hoseok urged, grabbing Kihyun’s wrist and pushing the boy’s hand onto his crotch, sighing softly at the feeling. God, Hoseok was just so irresistible. Quickly getting the idea, Kihyun began palming Hoseok’s cock through his pants, feeling it harden and twitch underneath his hands. Beside him, Hoseok moved his own hand, groping Kihyun without any reservations, stroking him thoroughly through his underwear. Whimpering, Kihyun leaned forward, eyes widening as he feels the precum staining his underwear already. God, the way Hoseok was touching him, utterly fearlessly- it was driving Kihyun crazy.

Kihyun wanted to feel Hoseok’s cock closer, touch him as intimately as he could and make Hoseok feel just as good as he felt, so he used his other hand to dip under Hoseok’s waistband, pulling out his cock. Blinking a few times in surprise, Hoseok’s lips curled up into a content smile, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Kihyun was getting down to business now, running his hands up the length of Hoseok’s cock, jerking him off directly. 

“That’s how I like to do it too,” Hoseok whispered, his lips curling up into a deeper smirk as he takes in the shiver that passes over Kihyun’s smaller body. “But I guess you already knew that,” he added unnecessarily, just to get a rise out of him. Kihyun nodded minutely, a little lost for words in the situation as he focused instead on making Hoseok feel good. Wanting to get to Kihyun’s level, Hoseok pushed his hand under Kihyun’s waistband, pulling out his cock and jerking him off without a single layer between his hand and Kihyun’s erection.

“Mmf-” Kihyun moaned out, his body trembling from how good Hoseok’s rough, fast thrusts felt on his bare cock, how different it felt from his own hand. It’d been so long since he’d felt the touch of somebody other than himself, and right now, after all of the stress of comeback and after a particularly rough day- this was exactly what Kihyun needed. It definitely helped that Hoseok could be trusted to keep this secret from the others, and, even better, he was hot as fuck.

“This was a good idea,” Kihyun sighed out, his cock steadily dripping precum, lubricating Hoseok’s hand as he continued to jerk him off. Hoseok chuckled airily, picking up his pace as he worked Kihyun’s dick, leaning his body closer to Kihyun’s to heighten the intensity between them. He could tell Kihyun was really starting to feel it, and, even after having came once today already, Hoseok was starting to feel it too. It was so much better, feeling Kihyun’s soft hands work his cock up and down, and Hoseok groaned, his voice breaking slightly from the intense vocal training from earlier. 

“I agree,” Hoseok said, and Kihyun tilted his chin up, startled by just how close Hoseok had gotten to him. The space between them was almost non-existent, Kihyun’s mouth mere inches away from Hoseok’s tempting, pink lips… it was almost too much to bear, and Kihyun groaned, his cock throbbing. He wanted to close that gap between them, to crash his lips against Hoseok’s and feel him closer, to feel Hoseok’s tongue delve inside his mouth and lap against the- 

“Fuck,” Hoseok groaned out, interrupting Kihyun’s fantasy with his sinfully gorgeous voice. Kihyun swallowed, tilting his chin down and avoiding Hoseok’s hot gaze. It was kind of embarrassing, but Kihyun was already starting to get close to cumming, the intensity of the situation getting to his head.

“I’m close,” Hoseok trembled out, too turned on to care about how quickly he was about to cum. Kihyun groaned, his restraint slipping as Hoseok starts jerking him off faster, his hand working fast and hard strokes up the entire length of his cock. Kihyun leaned in a little closer, his eyes flashing back up to Hoseok’s face as he took in the erotic expression painted on his stunning features. Kihyun whined, leaning his face closer and closer, unable to resist the desire to kiss him… although, he didn’t dare close that gap, too wary to cross that line already. They were supposed to be two friends, jerking each other off to relieve stress… it would probably be breaking some kind of unspoken rule between them if Kihyun were to kiss him.

“Me too,” Kihyun groans out, his hand shaking as he quickens his pace on Hoseok’s cock. Body writhing, Kihyun cries out in lust, his eyes flashing up into Hoseok’s, making direct, intense eye-contact as he cums. Hoseok bites his lip, utterly enamored by how positively sexy Kihyun looked while he came, and came as well, groaning hotly into Kihyun’s ear.

After both of them came, Kihyun promptly left the room, telling Hoseok goodnight and working his hardest to keep the situation casual and cool without acting like he didn’t just fantasize about making out with his bro. Kihyun went to bed, actually able to sleep better than he had in weeks, and waking up the next day, Kihyun was feeling calm and refreshed. Maybe the reason behind Hoseok’s offer actually had some logic after all. Yawning and walking towards the kitchen, Kihyun vaguely processed Hoseok sitting on the couch in the living room, but was still pretty tired, and didn’t even mumble a hello.

Walking up to the fridge, Kihyun blearily opened it, reaching for the bottle of orange juice with half-opened eyes. Just as he was about to reach it, Kihyun jolted, feeling a body press flush against his back. Freezing, Kihyun’s eyes widened, and he dropped his arm, biting his lips as he feels the body press even closer against him, their crotch flush against Kihyun’s ass.

“Good morning, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok sighed out, his voice deep and raspy from sleep. Kihyun felt his body tense up, realizing that it was Hoseok who so close against him, and his heart races in his chest.

“Morning, hyung,” Kihyun replies, unsure of how else to respond when Hoseok was so close he could literally feel the warmth radiate through his shirt. 

“I slept really good last night, did you?” Hoseok asked, but there was something sultry in his voice, something that made Kihyun wonder if there was a double meaning to his question.

“I did too,” Kihyun replied, feeling Hoseok press infinitely closer to him. Hoseok’s guess was right- jerking off with Kihyun really did help them both relieve stress. If Kihyun realized it too, then Hoseok knew what he had to do, arching his hips against Kihyun’s ass and feeling his cock twitch in arousal.

“We need to do it again tonight, Kihyunnie~” <3


End file.
